Always There
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Finn helps Kurt after he gets beaten up by some bullies. Kurt repays the favor in a most interesting way. ONE-SHOT!


**MY FIRST GLEE STORY! EXTREEMLY OOC!**

At first glance, Finn Hudson looked like the stereotypical dumb jock, with a looming, 6'3 musclebound body, broad shoulders usually draped in a loose-fitting McKinley Titans jersey, short-buzzed brown hair, a square jaw with some stubble. And he was handsome. Not drop dead gorgeous like Noah Puckmerman but handsome nonetheless. While he wasn't particularly smart (or, at least, didn't consider himself to be), he thought of himself as a rather accepting, progressive sort of guy, a counterpoint to the stereotypical homophobic bully jock. Unfortunately in Lima, Ohio he was definitely the exception to the rule, and a good portion of the football team was more than happy to live up to that expectation. Though, they quickly learned that Finn wouldn't tolerate bullying in his presence, and he was big and strong enough to make the fight not worth it, even for a group of them.

That wasn't to say they didn't do any bullying. Finn couldn't be everywhere at once, after all. There was one target in particular the team loved to pick on when Finn wasn't around. Kurt Hummel. Tall and slim, with coiffed brown hair, barely any muscle, no body hair, and a face that tread the line between 'childish' and 'feminine'. Not to mention he's gay!

Kurt was an easy target for bullies due to him being gay, but thankfully, he had Finn and the glee club on his side. Ever since freshman year, when Finn had stepped in to stop a couple varsity players from beating him up, Kurt had felt really safe but him being Kurt, he had recently started to find his own niche of friends which included the LGBT club and the anime club! His favorites were _Blue Exorcist_ and _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ (go figure!). The team didn't bully him anymore and Finn didn't mind his presence (or help with his homework). When they first met, they weren't really friends, just sorta stuck together, but over time they'd bonded. From their family trips to playing JRPGs to making sushi. And they've fully accepted the fact that they were brothers now. And they always had each others back. They even did some of the things the other likes to do. Turned out sports weren't so boring to watch once you actually understood what was going on, and once he got over his initial hesitation, Finn discovered he actually really liked anime (though he preferred dubs, the philistine). His favorites were _Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad_ and _Neon Genesis Evangelion_.

Also it probably helped that they are stepbrothers. Yep, their father and mother had married each other. In addition, they were part of the insipid glee club were they made life-long friendships. Kurt had not only discovered his passion for anime but for singing and acting. There didn't go a day where he was rehearsing or singing in the shower. It was his dream to make it big in New York City! Yep it was all going well till one day, a group of football players had approached Kurt while he was walking down the street.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked politely

"Yeah, we're officially making this a non-fag school. So it'd be really helpful if your faggot ass could go away!" a blonde muscular 6'1 guy said. His friends snickered.

"Ok listen I'm only going to say this once: I AM NOT A-" a punch to his gut came from an 6'0 African American.

"I'm sorry. What was that, fag?" he taunted.

"Yeah he's such a faggot!" a 5'11 Asian guy said.

"Fucking faggot!" the blonde said again. Kurt started to cry, regretting the decision not to transferring to Dalton.

"Ahh look, the fag is crying! Let's make him cry some more!" said the African American. He pushed Kurt's face into the mud.

"Oh I know: Since he likes cock, let's strip him-"

"HEY!" Finn roared.

"Oh shit!" said the Asian. The three ran off but not before punching Kurt again. They bolted because they knew Finn could kick all of their asses at the same time. Finn instantly went to Kurt's side.

"Kurt? You hurt?" He asked, kneeling down in the mud, offering his stepbrother a hand.

Kurt took the hand, shoulders still quaking, and managed to pull himself up to his knees. "I..." He began, only to suddenly break down into tears again, collapsing against Finn's chest, muddy hands clinging to his jersey as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Finn was not usually one to engage in anything more intimate than a chest-bump/pat on the back, but at the moment, he knew his friend needed more than that. His arms wrapped around Kurt's shoulders, cradling him gently. "It's okay, bro. You're okay. I'm here for you." He reassured. "I'm gonna take care of this." Yes for the most part the team left Kurt alone but there were still those caveman who thought it'd be okay to bully him. He added, suddenly reaching down and scooping Kurt up in his arms, getting mud all over his arms and chest in the process, then stood, easily lifting his weight.

Finn moved quickly and surely, carrying Kurt out of the pit and in the back door of the gym, taking a sharp turn to carry him into the locker room. There were, thankfully, no gym classes after lunch (too many puking incidents), so the locker room was empty. Finn's footsteps rang off the tiled walls and ceiling as he carried his friend into the showers and gently eased him down, setting him on his feet. Kurt still hadn't let go of his jersey, and he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Listen, bro, I've got a set of gym clothes you can borrow." He explained, ever the practical problem solver. "Might be a little big, but it's better than naked or wet, right? And I've got a swimsuit and a spare jersey I can wear, too. Lets wash up and get changed, and we can figure out how we're gonna handle this afterward. Okay, bro?" He asked, a small, reassuring smile quirking at the corner of his lips.

Kurt nodded, unable to muster an objection to the plan through the stifled sobs and sniffles, and finally let go of Finn's jersey. With that handled, Finn swiftly straightened up and began to strip off his muddy clothes, tossing them into a pile just outside the communal shower area, and Kurt soon followed suit. As the water turned on and they began to wash away the mud, Kurt couldn't help but look over at Finn. They were so... different from each other. His features were delicate and soft, while Finn's face looked like it was carved out of a mountainside, rugged and angular, with a square, stubble-covered jaw that made him look like an action hero. He was tall, slim, and hairless but Finn was a looming tower of muscles, thick slabs of granite muscle stacked on top of one-another like bricks. He had broad, square shoulders, powerful pecs, a chiseled six-pack, biceps like softballs, and corded forearms leading to big, strong, calloused hands...

Finn's legs were equally impressive, Kurt was sure, but he could never really concentrate on them, considering that, any time he could see them, he found himself distracted by the truly enormous shaft swinging between his thighs. He'd never seen it hard, but even soft, it was almost big as his forearm, emerging from a dark tangle of short, curly hair and hanging almost halfway down his thigh, long and thick with a flared knob at the end, swaying in front of a pair of equally massive balls, hanging heavily like ripe plums in his hairy sack. Kurt, meanwhile, had a dick that was barely long enough to emerge from his fist when he jerked off, and testicles that were more like grapes.

Kurt felt a strange, yet familiar tingle in his belly as he found himself staring at his best friend's endowment. It was vaguely... humiliating. How could anyone compare the two of them and call them both 'men'? How could he even call himself a man, when there was a REAL man right in front of him? His penis was a toothpick compared to that monster! It was shameful. And yet...

"...Finn?" Kurt spoke up, breaking the near-silence hanging over the showers.

Finn opened his eyes."Yeah bro?" He asked, casually.

"...I just want to say thank you for accepting me and always having my back." Kurt muttered, his voice quiet.

Finn smirked. "You can buy me some nuggets after school and we'll call it even." He shot back.

"You've been protecting me since sophomore year.." Kurt continued, his voice trembling slightly.

"Yeah I mean. We're in the same glee club and we're stepbrothers. We have to look out for each other! You know Burt would kill me if anything had happened to you!" Finn dismissed.

"...I wish I could protect you the same way you to me." Kurt muttered, admitting what they both knew, on some level, was true.

Finn shook his head resolutely, turning to face Kurt. "That's not true, man!" He objected, only to furrow his brow as he struggled to think of an example to support his claim.

Kurt looked up at Finn, his big, blue eyes still kinda red and puffy from crying. "I can't protect you, so... So let me be... useful, at least." He pleaded, one hand reaching out hesitantly to come to rest on Finn's rugged abs.

"...Kurt?" Finn muttered, confused. The nature of the offer became clear when Kurt sank to his knees on the hard tile floor, maintaining eye contact as he leaned forward and gently, almost shyly kissed Finn's monstrous member. "KURT!" Finn exclaimed in shock, but found himself unable to pull away.

Kurt wasn't sure what he was doing either, but his free hand came up and wrapped around the base of Finn's monstrous, flaccid shaft, hefting its weight. "Just... let me do this for you, please... Close your eyes and pretend I'm a girl." He muttered, apologetically, as he leaned in and kissed the vein-studded length once again. Even freshly-washed, Finn's cock smelled strongly of sweat and body odor, the smell of a jock, a thick, musky, manly scent that filled Kurt's nostrils and flooded his brain. It was hot and salty on his lips.

Finn was frozen, his mind spinning its wheels uselessly, his eyes locked with Kurt's as his step rother kneeled on the tile in front of him, Finn's cock on his lips. Finn knew he could stop this. He should stop this. Kurt was not only his friend but his stepbrother! He knew Kurt played for the other team but incest is wrong on any level. Or so he thought? They weren't related by blood but what would their parents think?

While his mind was paralyzed, his body responded, his member twitching and pulsing at the touch of soft lips, growing a fraction larger, harder. Kurt was the one to break eye-contact, pulling his gaze away from Finn's face to marvel at the monolithic member in front of him, the gentle throbbing silent encouragement. It was just so big and fat and musky and... male. He envied what that shaft embodied, he craved it, he worshiped it. This was a COCK, a real man's cock, belonging to the biggest, strongest, noblest, and kindest man he'd ever met. His eyes flicked back up to Finn's as he leaned forward again, his lips parting, tongue lolling from his mouth to drag over his length in a long, slow, sensual lick. The salty, musky flavor was a thousand times stronger on his tongue than his lips, and a soft, throaty groan escaped his open lips at the taste of the beast.

Kurt threw himself into his self-appointed task. His lips, tongue, hand, and cheeks slid this way and that, kissing, licking, stroking and rubbing at Finn's manly cock, softly panting and moaning in the empty, echoing locker room showers. With each touch, the meaty member grew larger and larger, longer, thicker, fatter, harder, the veins winding over its length pulsing as it stiffened bit by bit, struggling to lift its own weight. "Mmmf... Fuck... It's so... Big..." Kurt muttered quietly between licks, his words almost lost beneath the sound of the shower next to them.

As the beast grew, so did Kurt's fervor, the smaller man dipping down beneath the looming pillar of manhood to bury his face in Finn's big, fat balls, breathing deep of his brother's potent, musky scent, the hair tickling his nose. His mind swam and he opened his mouth and sucked one heavy nut between his tender lips, the plum-sized sphere completely filling his mouth, sloshing with backed-up cum on his tongue. Finn let out a strangled groan, his eyes locked on the scene below, the tendons at the root of his cock grinding as they hauled his monstrous cock fully upright.

Kurt let the massive ball slip from his lips with a pop as he fell back to sit on his heels, staring up, awestruck, at the shaft jutting proudly from Finn's hips. It had to be 13 inches long, nearly the size of his forearm, the pale flesh swollen and flushed red, wound over with dark, bulging veins, the helmet-shaped crown glistening like an apple. Kurt swallowed, nervously, the taste of Finn's musky ball-sweat still fresh on his tongue. This was even more than he'd expected, and yet, seeing it like this, in all its glory, it looked perfectly fitting on Finn's hulking, powerful frame. Kurt's big, blue eyes roamed up, drinking in Finn's abs and pecs once more before locking onto Finn's deep, soulful eyes. There was a moment of silence, neither of them saying anything, trying to read each other's expressions to no avail.

Slowly, silently, Kurt raised himself up on his knees, leaning forward, lips parting, tongue lolled out, eyes locked on Finn's as the hand at the root of the monumental cock angled it down, the gleaming head aimed straight for Kurt's wet, pink tongue. Finn's cock lurched as Kurt drew close, his body lusting for the warm, wet embrace even as his mind struggled to reconcile his supposed straightness with the desires consuming him. The crown pressed into Kurt's soft, pink tongue, and Finn could only stare, eyes locked with Kurt's as he pushed his head forward, jaws opening further, tender lips stretching slightly to encircle the massive knob, the beast almost too big to fit comfortably. It filled his mouth, his cheeks slightly bulged by its girth, his tongue pinned against his teeth as it reached out past his lips, wiggling against the underside of the shaft. The shaft throbbed again on Kurt's tongue, harder than before, and Finn let out a deep, rumbling groan as uncertainty, reason, and logic gave up the fight, crumbling beneath a tide of desire.

One massive hand suddenly came forward, grabbing Kurt's head, strong, calloused fingers weaving into the boy's wet hair, holding his skull tight, palming it like a basketball. Kurt froze at the touch, eyes wide. Was this it? Had he gone too far? He could see it happening now, Finn yanking him off by the hair, calling him all the hurtful names the team usually hurled at him, betrayal in his eyes, before stomping off to leave him naked, wet, and cold in the showers. He'd ruined everything, he lamented, silently. Finn's powerful arm flexed, and Kurt braced himself for the throw, only to suddenly gag violently as Finn's monster cock suddenly slammed into the entrance to his throat.

Kurt panicked as his throat spasmed and he coughed around the monster between his lips, eyes watering in an instant. Finn's grip loosened, and Kurt fell back, sputtering and coughing. Finn began to shift, his expression turning to concern, but Kurt's grip at the base of his cock tightened, and he held up the other hand to stop him. "Wait-" Kurt insisted, only to suddenly cough once again. "I'm- I'm fine, just... Surprised..." He added, swallowing, the act clearly taking some effort. He swiftly rose up on his knees again, pushing himself back into position, Finn's beastly member poised at his lips. "Let me... Let me try again."

Kurt's lips stretched once again as his warm, wet mouth engulfed Finn's massive, throbbing crown. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax, even as his heart pounded in his chest. This whole situation was absolutely crazy. He had Finn's cock in his mouth, and it felt absolutely enormous, and now he was going to try and fit it into his throat? He could taste his friend's salty, musky precum on his tongue, and his own member was hard as stone. It was crazy, but... he wanted to do it. He pushed his head forward, taking the thick, meaty club deeper into his mouth.

Kurt felt the shaft bump against the entrance of his throat, and forced himself to remain calm. His eyes squeezed a little tighter as he forced himself to swallow, the muscles in his throat rippling as he pushed himself forward again. The feeling of that enormous crown suddenly wedging itself in his throat was... very, very strange, to say the least. His throat tried to spasm and dislodge the blockage, but Kurt forced the instinct down. He swallowed again, and felt the fearsome shaft push another inch deeper, felt the skin of his throat stretch around the monstrous invader. His throat wasn't made for this, it felt so strange and unnatural...

Suddenly, Kurt heard a deep, rumbling groan from above. His big, blue eyes opened, looking up through the watery tears building up as he strained to take the beast into his tight little throat, and saw Finn, his face contorted with pleasure as he looked down at him, hands by his sides, balling into fists over and over again, grabbing at handfuls of empty air. It looked like it felt so.. amazing. His throat felt that good, HE was making Finn feel that good... Kurt reached up, wordlessly, and grabbed Finn's empty hands, pulling them forward and guiding them into place on his own head. Finn looked shocked for a moment, eyes locked with Kurt's, uncertain. Kurt gave a tiny nod, as much of one as he could give with that iron shaft wedged into his throat, and swallowed again, muscles rolling over the length in his throat.

Finn couldn't resist such an invitation. His hands gripped onto Kurt's head, his friend's head, holding it tightly in place. His arms flexed, pulling Kurt down onto his shaft, feeting that incredibly tight throat stretching around him, each ring of muscle parting before his throbbing, steely shaft. It felt too damn good, he couldn't stop his hips, his hard, muscular ass tightening, pushing his shaft further and further into his friend's throat. He kept pulling as he unconsciously pushed forward, a slow, steady motion, inch after inch of throbbing, veiny cock disappearing between his tender lips.

Kurt had to focus to keep himself from gagging again as Finn pushed him down onto that mammoth meat inch by inch. His throat bulged obscenely, that beast had to be halfway to his stomach by now, but there was still so much more cock left... His lungs were starting to ache with need for fresh air, but he couldn't move, Finn's hands were too big, too strong, it was like he was held in a vice, unable to so much as turn his head, Finn's powerful forearms blinding him to anything other his own glorious physique. That dense thicket of pubic hair grew closer and closer by the second, a wall of granite abs towering above it. This was so crazy, and yet, so insanely hot! He wanted more!

Kurt dropped one hand into his lap, wrapping a fist around his own penis, furiously pumping up and down. He was barely long enough to poke out of his own fist, and with each frenzied stroke, the head disappeared from view entirely. It was nothing like the beast plunging into his throat, the enormous, rugged, manly cock belonging to the big, manly stud in front of him... His other hand reached out, cradling the massive balls hanging beneath that beastly cock, the heavy, cum-filled orbs filling his palm as he weighed them, squeezed them, kneaded them. This was a real man's cock. Not a wimpy little dick like his.

Finn groaned again through gritted teeth as Kurt obediently swallowed over and over, the muscles of his stretched throat milking his length deliciously. It felt incredible, but Finn's instincts demanded more, demanded that every last inch of his length be pleased. His grip tightened on Kurt's head, and the boy's eyes flicked up to Finn's face, fearful yet eager. Finn just couldn't resist. His arms flexed, his ass tightened, and pulled Kurt down onto his length as his hips slammed forward to meet him, the last inches of his cock disappearing from view as he buried Kurt's nose in his pubes, his massive, swaying balls up against his chin, even as the boy continued to knead and cradle one massive orb in his palm. Finn groaned again, a deep, satisfied sound that rolled out of his chest as Kurt's throat rolled and squeezed around his full length, his big blue eyes glistening with tears from the sudden roughness as they rolled skyward, unfocused and distant.

With his nose buried in Finn's thicket of dark pubes, Kurt's mind swam. His nostrils were drowning in the scent of pure manliness, a far more potent blend of musky pheromones than he'd smelled before, and they invaded his brain and drowned out his senses. His throat was filled beyond capacity, stretched more than he'd thought possible around the unyielding, steely shaft of Finn's enormous cock. His ears echoed with the sounds of Finn's deep, pleasured moans, and the knowledge that he was making this towering figure of manhood feel that good spurred him on to swallow faster, to please him more. It felt so... right. Like he was born for this, to serve a man, a real man. He really was a bitch, a sissy, a fag, there was no more denying it, not even to himself.

Suddenly, Kurt's rhythmic swallows stalled, his throat spasming, then reversing direction, a sputtering cough forcing itself up from his lungs and out around the base of Finn's monster cock. Finn snapped out of his reverie at the sound, and his eyes widened as what he was doing really hit him. He pulled Kurt's head back quickly, more than a foot of thick cock abruptly dragged out of his throat and free of his lips entirely, his grip on his head loosening. As soon as his airway was open again, Kurt began alternately coughing violently and gasping for air, strands of glistening spit still clinging to the boy's lips, linking them to the monstrous, steel-hard shaft as it throbbed in the empty air in front of him.

"Are you alright, Kurt?" Finn asked, somewhat nervously.

Kurt's gaze flicked up to look Finn in the eyes, big blue orbs still glistening with tears of effort. "I-" He began, his voice slightly ragged, only to be interrupted by a sudden cough. "I'm fine." He insisted, once he could speak again, a strange look crossing his vaguely feminine features. "I'm fine, so do it again, please!" He pleaded. "Just use me, fuck my face, pound my throat with your big, manly cock! Make me your bitch, your sissy cocksucking bitch!" He begged, opening his mouth wide and rolling out his tongue invitingly for the monster pulsing in front of his face, his fist a blur in his lap as it pumped up and down his inferior dick.

Finn paused for a moment, looking down at Kurt, his eyebrow quirking up. "...Kurt."

Kurt looked sheepish. "Just, play along, please?" He pleaded.

Finn seemed a bit hesitant, but his grip tightened on Kurt's head once more, nonetheless. Kurt shuddered in anticipation, letting his mouth hang open once more, tongue reaching out eagerly toward the swollen, throbbing, spit-slick crown of Finn's monstrous cock, wiggling in vain as it failed to reach. Well... if he wanted to get fucked that badly... Finn's arms and ass flexed, and Kurt's eyes went wide as that gleaming helmet suddenly plunged forward, driving past his lips, filling his cheeks once again, and pinning his tongue down to the floor of his mouth. The tip pressed insistently against the tight, muscular entrance to his throat, demanding entry, and Kurt couldn't even begin to fight it. He swallowed, hungrily, and once more, the fist-sized knob filled his throat, stretching it more than he'd thought possible this morning.

Even if Finn's higher brain functions had trouble with the idea of power-fucking his best friend's throat like a pussy, his cock had no such qualms, and it was in control at the moment. Kurt's big blue eyes glistened with tears of effort as inch after inch of thick cock pushed into his throat as he swallowed rhythmically. Everything was blurry, but he could still see the dark forest of curls at the root of Finn's glorious manhood growing closer and closer by the second, and he could still taste the salty, musky flavor of Finn's shaft as it slid past his squirming tongue. A moment later, his nose was buried in that dark thicket, his nostrils drowning in Finn's potent pheromones, the stud's enormous balls on his chin. He let out a muffled moan around the monster cock, his own dick throbbing harder and harder in his rapidly-pumping fist, his eyelids fluttering.

"You like that?" Finn groaned, grinding his hips against Kurt's supple lips, his shaft throbbing in the boy's rippling throat. God, that felt incredible. He'd never have though Kurt would give the best head he'd ever experienced, not even Becky had been able to take the whole thing, and she was infamous for her oral exploits ever since she'd gotten caught with her head in her latest boyfriend's lap during class. He wanted to stay balls-deep in this tight throat forever. But he knew it couldn't last. Reluctantly, his hips reversed direction, pulling back, drawing inch after inch of fat, throbbing cock out from Kurt's throat, the boy's lips clinging to its girth, cheeks hollowing lewdly as the motion formed a vacuum.

When the blunt tip of the beast popped from his throat, Kurt hastily sucked in a fresh lungful of hair through his nose, soothing the burning need in his chest, and just in time, too, because Finn was apparently out of patience. His iron grip pulled Kurt's head inexorably forward, the blunt tip of the fearsome weapon straining at the muscular entrance of his throat, only to plow through what meager resistance it offered and push into his throat like it owned the place. Kurt shuddered again, his moan abruptly muffled halfway through as Finn's cock pushed deeper and deeper without pause, filling his throat completely, driving deeper and deeper until his nose once more pressed into the thick, curly bush of Finn's pubes.

"Fuck, you suck like a pro..." Finn half-groaned, half-growled as he ground his hips on Kurt's lips once more. Kurt's hand kneaded at the heavy cum-canisters resting on his chin as his eyelids fluttered with a surge of pleasure in response. This time, Finn didn't hold him down there for long. He pulled back, drawing his cock from Kurt's throat once more, the flared ridge provoking a momentary urge to gag as it slipped past his uvula, a sensation that swiftly passed. Kurt just barely had time to refill his lungs before Finn pushed forward again, plunging deep into his friend's tight, rippling throat, a long, steady thrust that only stopped when his balls once more rested on Kurt's chin. Then he did it again, but faster, drawing out, then thrusting back in, smooth and deep and unrelenting, his massive member throbbing and bucking inside the boy's gripping throat.

Kurt soon found himself on the receiving end of exactly what he'd asked for. Finn's hips pumped like a machine, smooth and steady and too strong to resist, the unyielding grip on his skull holding him perfectly still. He was held in place for the stud looming over him to fuck his throat with deep, powerful strokes, to be used as a living cock-sleeve by the superior male. Kurt's eyelids fluttered, his eyes rolling skyward as Finn continued to fuck his throat at a relentless pace, his body falling into a rhythm of sucking in fresh air each time the beast pulled back far enough, his hands still hard at work at their tasks, kneading and squeezing Finn's enormous balls while his fist became a blur in his lap, pumping his inferior dick raw.

"You like sucking that big dick, huh, bitch?" Finn growled, getting more into the role as his pleasure built and his self-control weakened. Bit by bit, his smooth, rhythmic, piston-like thrusts grew faster, harder, wilder, his hips pounding against Kurt's lips with each balls-deep thrust into the boy's tight, squeezing, swallowing throat. Kurt was a fucking mess at this point, his eyes unfocused and rolled up, tears trailing down his cheeks, his cheeks glistening with spit, dark, curly hairs stuck to them, his lips stretched lewdly around Finn's shaft. Seeing his friend like this probably should have made him feel guilty, or perhaps disgusted, but instead... he just wanted to mess him up even more.

Finn thrust his hips thrust hard, grinding Kurt's nose into his abs for a moment, his monstrous shaft throbbing in the boy's throat as he swallowed, desperately trying to please the invading cock. "Ffffuck, your tight little throat is gonna make me cum!" Finn groaned, holding Kurt's head down on his dick. Kurt gave a muffled moan in reply, a pleading sound as his throat worked even harder, rippling, milking hungrily at his length. "You like the sound of that, you little faggot?" Finn sneered, yanking his hips back only to slam them forward again in a flurry of quick, forceful thrusts the made his heavy, cum-stuffed balls bounce off Kurt's chin. "Then fucking beg for it, bitch!" He demanded, suddenly yanking his hips back again, but this time, pulling all the way back, until his spit-soaked shaft popped from Kurt's sucking lips, the fat knob swollen and gleaming like an apple. Strands of glistening spit linked the beastly shaft to Kurt's lips, its length flushed an angry red, looking ready to explode, every vein bulging and throbbing intimidatingly.

Kurt sucked in a ragged breath, his throat sore after the rough treatment he so enjoyed. "P-please!" Kurt moaned, pumping his fist up and down his pathetic cock so fast it was almost a blur. "I want your cum! Please, let me make you cum! I need to suck it out of your perfect cock! I want to taste your seed, I want to drink it, I want to feel it sliding down my throat and filling my stomach! Please feed your little sissy your manly cum!" Kurt pleaded, his head swimming with uncontrollable lust. He had never wanted anything as badly as he wanted Finn's cum. His own cock was throbbing in sync with the titan looming in front of his face, he could see the beast's balls tightening below, plum-sized orbs pulling up against the root of his ready-to-burst cock.

"Fucking take it, then!" Finn grunted, thrusting his hips forward to plant his oversized cockhead in Kurt's mouth, his grip on his skull loosening. The smaller boy eagerly went to work, eyelids fluttering with delight as he swirled his tongue over the throbbing, glistening crown, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked hungrily, bobbing and twisting his head as he worshipped the fat knob like a pro. Finn kept one hand on Kurt's head, holding the boy in place as the other moved down to his shaft, wrapping most of the way around its fearsome girth and pumping up and down its spit-slick length, the monster more than large enough for two hands, with room to spare, unlike Kurt's wimpy dick. "Here it comes!" Finn added with a strained groan as his monstrous member lurched, throbbing and pulsing harder than ever as the floodgates opened.

Cum surged up Finn's impressive length, cum-channel bulging as the thick, hot, creamy spunk rocketed up his shaft toward the eagerly-awaiting mouth on his tip. The first blast of cum fired from his tip like a cannon, a great, steaming-hot spurt of thick, potent spunk that hit Kurt's tongue and splattered all over, covering the wet, pink muscle with his insanely potent, salty, musky flavor, soaking his every taste bud in the taste of a real man. Finn came like a firehose, the first shot a thick stream of molten cum that never seemed to end, swiftly filling Kurt's mouth entirely. Kurt swallowed, eagerly drinking down the potent ball-batter, just in time for the beast between his lips to lurch again and fire off a second, equally massive salvo of spunk, filling his mouth once more and not stopping until his cheeks bulged with the enormous load.

That was all that Kurt could take. His eyes rolled skyward and his entire body trembled as the overwhelming load overflowed his mouth, jets of spunk squirting from the corners of his lips and blasting out of his nose. His own cock twitched, jerked, and fired, unceremoniously, spraying a stream of cum that arched up a few inches before falling, wetly, to the tile floor below. His shaft lurched again, and again, two more stands of cum joining the first on the tile, before his prick could only drool its seed onto Kurt's tightly-gripping fist. It began to soften immediately, drained entirely, even as Finn's beast popped from its owner's lips and lurched a third time, a pencil-thick gout of pure, pearly white cum firing from the tip and arching through the air before landing with a wet, heavy splat on Kurt's face.

As Kurt struggled to regain his sense in the aftermath of his own orgasm, Finn's just kept coming and coming, literally and figuratively. The towering alpha male groaned with pleasure as blast after blast of hot cum rained down on Kurt's delicate features, the boy still struggling to swallow the enormous load already in his mouth. Thick streamers of jizz glued his eyelids shut as the monumental member painted his face with a thick mask of hot, creamy seed, spurt after spurt after spurt covering more and more of his face until he was completely covered in the gooey ball-batter. It seemed to go on forever, not that Kurt particularly minded, but it did, eventually, come to an end, the loads growing smaller and weaker until they finally tapered off. A rivulet of pearly cum ran down his vein-covered length in a pearly-white stream as he milked the last of the backed-up baby batter from his cum-channel with one hand.

Kurt swallowed, once, twice, three times, before finally opening his mouth to pant heavily. Finn's thick, creamy seed clung to his face, thick and heavy like cake batter, still warm from his body heat, covering his features in a mask of pearly white ball-batter and gluing his eyes shut. His own pathetic load was already being washed away by the runoff from the still-spraying shower heads, carried off toward the drain. Kurt couldn't help himself from getting another taste, his tongue lolling out to swirl over his lips, clearing away whatever cum it could reach and bringing it back in to be greedily swallowed.

Finn looked down at the sight, this hand pulling away from Kurt's head. Kurt, his friend, kneeled there on the tile in the middle of the showers, his face completely obscured beneath a load of cum, lost in a daze as he savored the sensation of the pearly cream on his skin. Finn felt the haze of lust starting to clear from his mind as an uncomfortable silence settled over the two of them, his mind beginning to put together what had just happened with the rest of reality. Kurt had just suddenly sucked his dick! And he'd liked it- no, he'd loved it! The whole experience had been an incredible blur of pleasure, but now he had to deal with what had just transpired. What did this mean? Was he gay now? Had he always been gay, and just never realized it? No, he definitely liked boobs too much. Bi, then? He'd never really noticed being attracted to men, though...

As Finn had his existential crisis, Kurt brought his hands up to wipe the cum from his eyes, only to find the effort futile. Blindly he pushed himself up to his feet, standing a little shakily, and followed the sound of running water over to the shower's spray, stepping into the water to let it wash away the evidence of their tryst. The silence lingered, and Kurt felt a tension building in his core, an uneasiness. Being with Finn felt... right, but did Finn feel the same? What if he'd scared him? Sure, he'd seemed plenty into it during the act itself, but what was he thinking now that he had a clearer head? What if Finn hated him now? He'd be unprotected, a sheep among wolves, but that seemed hardly important compared to the thought of losing his only real friend in this fucked up school... God, he'd really fucked everything up, hadn't he? He must have been stupid enough to think Finn would return his feelings, that it would just be that easy...

"So, uh..." Finn finally spoke, breaking the silence. Kurt stiffened. Neither one of them dared to look at the other. "I, um... I don't know what happens now, really..." Finn confessed. "We... we should get dressed." He finally added, a note of finality in his voice. Kurt slumped slightly, nodding wordlessly as he stepped out from under the shower. He felt numb as he mechanically toweled off, took the oversized gym clothes Finn offered him, and pulled them on. Well, that was that. He'd weirded him out, and now they were going to grow apart, and he'd be left alone... As he pulled on the tent-sized jersey, though, Finn cleared his throat. "So, um... _Blue Exorcist_ is coming on Toonami this weekend. Maybe we could stay up and watch it?" He proposed, trying very hard to sound casual.

Kurt turned to look at Finn, eyes wide with surprise. Finn, his big, muscular jock brother who always seemed to have an endless supply of confidence suddenly seemed... nervous, pointedly not looking back at him, but Kurt could see his ears flushed red with embarrassment. "I... I'd love to." Kurt stammered, eyes watering slightly as a smile spread across his lips. Don't start crying, he commanded himself. Don't start crying, don't start crying, don't start- Damn it.

 **THE END!**


End file.
